Un fantasma
by NaatDamn
Summary: Un fantasma sigue a un hombre de 40 años por las calles de Hell's Kitchen. Ella sabe lo que él hizo, su victima solo necesita una disculpa para descansar en paz.


**Disclaimer:** El escenario presentado acá es de propiedad de Marvel.

 **Notas de autora:** El personaje aqui presentado es de mi autoría. Este fic participa en el Reto #21: "Here comes the OC" del foro La Torre Stark.

* * *

Las calles en Hell's Kitchen sangran. Sufren. Lloran. Apestan a delincuencia, sexo y muerte. Apestan a alcohol, drogas y armas. Las calles ruegan por ser sanadas y es en estas calles que un fantasma se mueve entre las sombras, observando a su objetivo, esperando el momento adecuado.

Un fantasma sigue a un hombre corpulento y tosco de unos 40 años, apestando a alcohol y colonia barata. Ella sabe lo que él hizo, solo necesita que lo admita. El hombre de desvía y se dirige a una zona industrial, ella cree que pudo sentir el frío detrás de él, o tal vez simplemente tiene asuntos en ese lugar, de cualquier modo, el fantasma lo sigue discretamente a través de la oscuridad de la noche.  
— ¿Qué tienes para mí hoy? — Escucha desde un galpón, cerca de la medianoche. Estuvo esperando ese momento en la azotea durante casi una hora.  
— Una bastante joven, tiene apenas 14 años, pero creo que te gustará — Responde alguien. Un violador y un traficante, justo lo que esperaba. El fantasma entra en acción.

Los dos hombres se dan un apretón de manos y el violador se queda con la mano del traficante, pues una daga acaba de volar desde el techo y le ha cercenado la mano. El violador saca su arma mientras su compañero grita en el piso y dispara hacia todos lados buscando al agresor, oye una puerta abrirse y las luces parpadean sin razón — ¡Da la cara, cobarde! — Grita sin obtener respuesta. Solo se oye su respiración agitada, los gemidos del hombre en el piso y el suave sollozo de una niña.

Otro ruido. Pasos. Un susurro. Se va la luz. El nerviosismo del hombre crece y los gritos de su compañero no hacen más que agregar tensión a su cuerpo. — ¿¡Donde estás!? — Grita disparando al techo. — ¡Aparece! — Un dolor agudo en su costilla lo alarma, se voltea bruscamente pero detrás de él no hay nada. El violador pasa de la rabia al miedo y decide hacer lo más lógico: correr, el problema es que antes de dar el primer paso siente como sus piernas se empapan de su sangre y fallan.

Una silueta femenina se distingue entre las cajas apiladas en el galpón, el hombre la observa y entre gritos le dice que dé la cara. Ella se acerca lentamente a él y antes de que intente levantarse le da una patada en las piernas. — ¿¡Que quieres?! — Le dice el adolorido hombre. La chica lo mira y se agacha junto a él. — Quiero que te disculpes — Le responde. — Quiero que te disculpes y luego te mataré. — El hombre se ríe a todo pulmón y se agarra su costado, donde se da cuenta de que tiene un corte y se incorpora, sentándose frente a ella como puede. — ¿Quieres que me disculpe y luego nos mataras? — La risa del hombre hace eco en el galpón, ella espera pacientemente que acabe para contestar — No. Solo a ti, el otro ya tiene lo que merece un traficante de personas. — La risa del hombre se esfuma y da paso a la rabia. Entre insultos saca la navaja oculta en su pantalón e intenta atacar, pero recibe una torcedura de brazo de vuelta. — No lo creo, amigo — Le dice la chica mientras posiciona esa misma navaja en los nervios del codo. — Ahora discúlpate, por favor. — Los gritos del hombre se hacen escuchar en todo el galpón mientras ella corta poco a poco hasta tocar el hueso. — ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —El fantasma aleja el cuchillo y toma del pelo al sujeto, poniendo sus manos sobre sus ojos un segundo. — No conmigo, imbécil, con ella… —El hombre ve un fantasma, pero no cualquiera. Ve un fantasma del pasado. Una niña de apenas 12 años, su cuerpo mutilado y ojos cansados resaltan su condición, ella está muerta y él lo sabe, la reconoce, pues la siguió por casi una hora aquel día. — Discúlpate con la niña — Le repite la mujer frente a él. — Lo siento… — Dice el hombre en un susurro. La navaja en su brazo le hace perder el aliento y gritar. — ¡Di su nombre! — Le exige. Él mira a la niña y suspira con pesadez. — Lo siento, Lucy. — Las luces vuelven a parpadear y Lucy mira a la mujer junto a ella. — Gracias, Kat. — Ella sonríe y abraza a la pequeña, quien desaparece poco a poco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El hombre aún no sale de su asombro, este mira a la chica y luego baja la mirada. — Era mi sobrina. — Kat toma el arma del piso y apunta a su cabeza. — Lo sé. — Dice antes de disparar.

Antes de irse, suelta a la chica secuestrada por el traficante y le dice que corra a la policía. — ¿Quién eres? — Le pregunta antes de irse, a lo que Kat responde — Solo soy un fantasma.

* * *

 **Como ven, no presenté a ningún personaje canon. Básicamente porque no era necesario, tal vez lo continúe, y en ese caso creo que estaría mas bien relacionada a los defensores. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
